A New Generation
by Winter Queens
Summary: Sequel to 'Highschool Girls and Fellowships'. Summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot; all credit goes to Nathalia Potterfor letting me useher idea.Also I do not own The Lord of the Rings, that honor goes to J.R.R Tolkin.**

**Summary: This is the sequel to High-school girls and Fellowships (my first fan fic), please read and review that one first, if you don't read my first story before you look at this one then you will not understand this story.**

**A/N - Because he was only mentioned once in "High-school girls and fellowships" I have decided to ensure that Atropine and Sybella's Father (Typhoneus) will also make an appearance sometime during this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

Laure's point of view

I don't know how we got here or even where we are, but we have somehow landed in a large white chamber of some kind (with about twenty or so beds in it.), and Mother, Lady Sophie, Lady Robin, and Aunt Natasha all look absolutely terrified at where we are.

I do know, however, that the people who are responsible for this will not enjoy what I will do once I have found them.

Maybe I should start at the beginning and introduce myself first: my name is Laure, I am the youngest child of Prince Legolas and Princess Sally of Mirkwood and I am going to be three years old in September.

Besides my mother, her friends, and my Aunt (who is Mother's twin sister.), there was my twelve-year-old big brother, Oropher, and my four older sisters Sorcha, Amrungil, Catherine and Anna.

My cousins Elfwine, Allysia and Jane and the Royal children of Gondor; Eldarion, Celebrian, Gilrean and Luthien had also been brought here, as have the steward of Gondor's grandchildren, Ecthelion and Finduilas, by his oldest son and Lady Sophie, one of mothers friends, and Frodo Baggins and Lady Robin's children; Serena and Sam, who is another one of mothers friends, and Katrina, who has been in my Aunt's care since she was four years of age.

My oldest sister, twelve-year-old Sorcha, hugs me as I begin to cry. Meanwhile, Catherine looks at mother and asks if she knows where we are, Mother looks back and tells us "We are in the land in which Lady Sophie, Lady Robin, your Aunt, and myself were born, I do not know how or why we are all here, because when Sophie, Robin, your Aunt Natasha and I married our respective husbands, we were forbidden from ever returning here, and our choices were made irreversible when you children were born."

Mother was about to say something else when a man dressed in white came into the chamber, took one look at our group, and immediately raced back out of the chamber again.

Mother instantly turned to the rest of us. "When that man comes back there might be a lot of questions asked so speak only in Elvish, Gondorian, and/or Rohirric." just then the man dressed in white came back, followed by a large group of people.

A man and a woman with rather gray hair hurried over to Lady Sophie's bed, and a man and two women raced over to Lady Robin's bed, while the rest of the group ran over to us and started questioning Mother, Aunt Natasha, and Katrina.

After almost an hour the people surrounding mother, Aunt Natasha, and Katrina stop asking questions and a boy of about eleven looks at us and asks who we are.

I pale slightly, because it might be hard not to make these people suspicious since my sister's, brother, cousins, friends, and myself are not wearing clothes that would be considered normal to these people, and neither were mother, Aunt Natasha, and Ladies Sophie, and Robin for that matter.

Oropher is wearing a light green tunic and brown pants; Sorcha is wearing the flowing pale white gown that mother gave her two years ago, as well as a necklace and circlet of silver and white pearls; Amrungil is wearing a dark yellow gown trimmed with black lace and a golden headband; Catherine is wearing a sky blue gown trimmed with gold; my friends are wearing silver, pale blue, and dark blue; my cousins are wearing various shades of green, light yellow, and blue/black colored robes and dresses; Anna is wearing a dress of white and over-dress made of red material as well as a golden circlet; and I am wearing a dress made of white material with gold embroidery, and I am also wearing a golden headband.

Lady Sophie and Lady Robin are all right because their gowns might not be out of place here, but mother and Aunt Natasha may also have trouble passing this off as well.

Since we had been at the council of ruler's before we ended up here Mother is wearing a flowing dress of silver and pale white trimmed with gold and sapphires, along with her silver necklace and earrings and the crown which symbolizes that she is the Crown Princess of Greenwood. Aunt Natasha is wearing a gown made of dove-grey silk and has her hair in a low silver hairnet. Luckily she and Mother had both taken off their crowns and hidden them under the sheets of the bed when the man in white left to get the people who were asking us questions.

Anyway…

It is Sorcha who saves us children from any questions by telling them her name and say that the rest of us children are her brother's and sister's.

The man in white suggests that everyone leave so that we can rest. Hopefully those people will not be back tomorrow morning with even more questions.

* * *

_Back in Middle-earth_

Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Eomer, Lord of the Riddermark, Boromir, heir of the Steward of Gondor, and Frodo Baggins, Ringbearer during the war with Sauron, were pacing the room were the council of rulers was normally held, and it was very obvious to anyone who had not made themselves scarce that the Elf, two men, and the hobbit were coming very close to having a nervous breakdown.

In all fairness, however, nobody could blame them since just over three hours ago, in the middle of the council, of all the ill manners, a dark figure wearing a black hooded cloak which covered it's face had entered the room, conjured a thick cloud of black smoke, and then vanished. When the smoke had cleared Princess Sally, Queen Natasha, Lady Sophie, and Lady Robin were gone, as well as all the children, resulting in a room-wide panic.

Unseen by all of them the black hooded figure watched them with an evil smile, it would not be long now until she and her followers took control of Middle-earth.

* * *

_Back in our world Sorcha's POV_

I am glad that we are now free to leave this 'hospital', but I certainly am not feeling comfortable at the moment.

When the man dressed in white told us that we could leave a group of woman came in carrying some bags and some very strange looking clothes (apparently the people who had been questioning us yesterday were mother and aunt Natasha's, Lady Sophie's, and Lady Robin's families and had given the group of woman the aforementioned clothes for us to wear.) and then closed the curtains around the beds so that we could get changed.

I am now wearing a aqua blue dress that has only one strap and some white sandals, Oropher is wearing a light blue top and some black pants with some brown shoes, Amrungil is wearing the same kind of dress that I am (Except her dress is bright red) and a pair of black and pink slip-on shoes, Catherine is wearing a midnight blue dress with dark blue sandals, Anna is dressed in a frock of multicolored stripes, and Laure is dressed in a light purple frock (the rest of us children are dressed like this as well.).

Mother is now wearing a long emerald and forest green skirt and a wine colored sleeveless shirt and some black shoes, aunt Natasha is wearing a white shirt and the same kind of skirt mother is wearing (except her skirt is dark blue.), Lady Sophie is wearing yellow pants and a white shirt, and Lady Robin is dressed in a pink top and a blue skirt. We put the clothes that we had been wearing yesterday in one of the bags and our headbands, circlets, and crowns into the other bag.

When we _finally _get outside we are told that we are all traveling back to mother and aunt Natasha's former home (it took a lot of persuasion on mother and aunt Natasha's part, but they have managed to talk their former families into letting us stay with them.) by what is known around here as 'public transport'.

When we get to the house that mother and aunt Natasha once lived in, a woman with a slightly foul tongue let's us inside and we are greeted with a rather amusing sight. A little sheep dog jumped over something, landing in a basket of clothes, and then started running over to us barking.

My nine-year-old cousin Jane giggles and picks up the puppy, I will not deny that the puppy (Nephthys) is cute but right now we are being shown around the house.

One of the rooms is such a mess that my twin brother uses the bond that all twins have to comment that whoever owns this room should _definitely_ ask for advice on being tidy and really needs some lessons on cleaning up after themselves, I smile at him, silently agreeing with him on that comment.

The room across the hallway is much neater (like the room that aunt Natasha used to have.) and apparently this room had belonged to mother when she was growing up, there is a 'stereo' on a shelf above her bed, there are also a lot of books in here and most of us (after silently asking mother and having her agree.) grab the first book that we look at and then start reading them, and helping Anna and Laure when they misspell something.

* * *

_Back in Middle-earth_

Legolas the Crown Prince of Mirkwood sighed, only four days ago his wife and children had somehow been drawn out of Arda along with his wife's two best friends, his sister-in-law and _their _children, not to mention the royal children of Gondor, and not only did he, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo Baggins, and King Eomer have absolutely _NO _idea as to what had happened to them but they were now trying to battle a force more powerful then Sauron and Morgorth put together.

Mary-Sues.

* * *

Legolas would have preferred the War of the Rings all over again.

The only reason they had not triumphed over him already was because of the love that he had for his wife, even at thirty-five Sally was still the loving woman he had met all those years ago, and right now the only thing that was stopping him from having another nervous breakdown was that Gandalf had managed to find a way to bring his wife, her sister, her two friends, and the children back and was going to cast the spell tomorrow morning, which was also very good because if he even so much as encountered just one more of those dreadful 'Mary-Sue' creatures then he was not going to hesitate to strangle the aforementioned creatures, his normal standards towards the fairer gender non-withstanding.

However the sound of those terrible previously mentioned creatures was now coming down the hallway going into his room, hearing them coming Legolas quickly barricaded all of the windows and the door (his brother-in-law, and his friends had started doing the same thing ever since the Mary-Sue creatures had arrived.) then decided to try and at least get some rest.

In order to keep his mind off the fact that he was really close to the edge of another breakdown, Legolas turned his thoughts back to when the war had ended and they had been celebrating the beginning of the forth age, the age of peace.

Meanwhile, in the Elvin colony on the boarder's of Ithilien

While the Mary-Sue's were attacking elsewhere, in the woods of Ithilien Atropine son of Typhoneus walked towards his home feeling incredibly sad while also deep in thought.

It was now four months three weeks and five days since the Crown Princess of his homeland, her two friends from a distant land, her sister the Queen of Rohan, their children, and the-love-of-Atropine's-life Katrina, a ward of Queen Natasha had disappeared.

One of the main reasons that Atropine was feeling sad was because of Katrina's absence. Ever since Katrina had turned sixteen, just under three years ago, the two of them had been courting one another, despite their different races.

When they were four (Katrina) and five (Atropine) years old the two of them had met during the wedding day of Mirkwoods Crown Prince, and had been discovered trying to copy the grown up's dance moves in order to be able to dance as well.

The worst part was that Katrina had been taken from him the very same day that Atropine had bought her a silver ring with sapphires (her birthstone) in the shape of a flower and a diamond in the center of it; in other words, Atropine had been planning to propose to Katrina the day that she was taken back to her home world.

Atropine hoped that the Princess of his homeland, her sister and friends, their children, and especially Katrina were brought back very soon, for the rest of the world's peace of mind, and his own sake.

* * *

_Back in our world Catherine's POV_

If I didn't know it would gain me a lot of strange looks and arouse suspicion then I would probably start dancing around the room singing, finally, after being stuck here in this weird place for almost five months and having to wear strange clothes VALAR BE PRAISED, WE ARE FINALLY GOING BACK HOME!

Apparently Gandalf has managed to create a porthole that will get us home and, to make things even better, Gandalf will be here tomorrow to take us back (to be completely honest I have never been so happy in the ten years that I have been alive.) I swear, as soon as we are back I am changing into some of my _normal _clothes, and throwing these strange (and uncomfortable) ones out.

We are currently walking through a large park (something that people take their children to occasionally.) I keep my facial expression normal, however, my head is screaming_ For the Valar's sake Gandalf, please hurry up and take us back home _because I cannot cope with this strange world for much longer

Suddenly the air in front of us begins to glitter and sparkle as a portal appears and Gandalf steps out (Ignoring my aunt's mutter about dramatic entrances) and informs us that we are now about to go home at last.

* * *

_Outside the portal Katrina's POV_

As everyone gets ready to enter the portal Gandalf turns to me and says "Katrina it is time for you to make the choice that was given to the Queen of Rohan and the Princess of Mirkwood and her friends fifteen years ago, you must choose whether you will return with us, or if you will remain here with your family. The conditions are met and the moment of choice has now come."

I turn to look back at my family. As much as I love them and although I shall miss them dearly, I am not going to just stay here and die out of utter depression for I have changed to much to belong here now, and besides, I have many friends, a perfect life, and I also have a extremely handsome, wonderful, and extremely loving boyfriend waiting for me back in Middle-earth.

Turning back to Gandalf I ask if he can make our families forget this ever happened. Gandalf nods his head. Looking at him and breathing deeply, I answer. "For good or ill, I choose to return.

The gray wizard chuckles, and then stands back as I enter the portal.

* * *

_Back In The Elvin Colony of Ithilien, Typhoneus's POV_

Looking at the woods around me I watch my son wandering in the garden, Atropine has grown into a fine, handsome young elf, and ever since my daughter Sybella came of age she tends to have a dozen or so boys following her around where ever she goes.

Please allow me to introduce myself my name is Typhoneus son of Uranus.

Until the darkness was driven away forever my wife, my children, and I had been just a family of common pauper's and near the end of the war of the ring one of the higher ranking nobles in Mirkwood falsely accused me of trying to kidnap his youngest daughter Helananna (which I would certainly never have done since she and my children were good friends.) and then had me thrown into the kings dungeon without so much as a trial.

Although it has been nearly fifteen years since those events I can still remember the nobles expression when the King striped him of his title after the Prince and my son returned, or the look of absolute horror on his oldest daughters face when upon the return of his son the King declared that Mirkwood had just recently gained a Crown Princess.

Of course, Lady Crystala had certainly not been the only young noble woman who was upset by this news, but what can you do?

When the war of the ring had ended the Prince of Mirkwood had me released upon his return and allowed my family and I to return with him to a colony in the woods of Ithilien.

However, almost five months ago the Princess of my homeland, her sister and friends, their children, and Katrina, who my son has been courting for the past three years, all vanished, because of the dark magic of a hooded figure. More then half of the elves in this colony are getting desperate for our princess to return

All of a sudden there is loud crash in the garden outside, my dear wife, my lovely daughter, my son and I quickly get up and leave the kitchen before immediately rushing out into the garden to find out what in Arda's name is happening outside.

Once we are out in the garden I cannot help but feel relieved at what I see. Standing right in the middle of the garden are the children of our Prince and Princess, the royal children of Gondor and Rohan, Katrina, and the grandchildren of Gondor's Steward, behind them is a group of people who I have never seen before. Unsurprisingly I am almost knocked over as my son rushes to Katrina and spins her around in the air, Sybella approach's the second oldest child of the Prince and Princess, curtsies before her and then asks the identity of the strangers.

Princess Sorcha tells her that she will explain later because right now she, her twin and younger sister, her cousins, and her friends really wanted to get out of the clothes that they were currently wearing and that the group of strangers were the family of her mother and her aunt.

My wife and I share a look at each other, if these people are the parents and cousins of our Crown Princess and the Queen of Rohan, then the nightmare that the elves of the colony have been going through recently is still far from over, because this man and woman have absolutely no idea that their two oldest daughters are now married and have been so for the past fifteen years.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was pacing in his room when there was a knock on the door and Lady Sonya came in, curtsying before him his wife's friend told him that his children, his nephew and two nieces, and their friends had returned, after coming out of his stunned relief the Prince of Mirkwood asked where the children were and Lady Sonya informed him that they were getting out of the strange clothes they had been wearing when they had returned, and changing into some of their normal clothes and that she would bring the children to him once they were finished, Lady Sonya also told him that his wife's parents and two of her cousins had somehow been brought with them. Once Lady Sonya had excused herself Legolas instantly groaned, honestly, Sally's cousin Carina was easy to get along with, but his wife's older cousin Justin had been almost unbearable as it was, and now her parents (who had no idea that he and their second oldest daughter were married) had been brought here, for the love of Elbereth, was this utterly dreadful nightmare never going to come to an end?

Meanwhile he needed to send word to his friends that all of their children had finally been brought back to them.

About two hours later the royal children of Gondor and Rohan entered along with the children of the ring-bearer, Eldarion was now dressed in a red tunic with a golden belt, Celebrian was dressed in a pale blue dress with pearls and a silver necklace, Gilrean was dressed in a bright red dress trimmed with gold, and Luthien was dressed in a navy blue bodice with white sleeves and skirt, Katrina was now wearing a white and green flowing long-sleeved dress with gold trimming with a matching headband, Elfwine was dressed in a white tunic with a gold belt and forest green robes, Allysia was dressed in a dark red dress with deep green robes, a star shaped golden brooch and a jeweled headband, and Jane was now wearing a gray/green dress trimmed with gold and a white headband incrusted with pearls and gold.

Next came the grandchildren of Gondor's Steward, Ecthelion was now dressed in a green tunic with a white shirt underneath, brown leggings and a long dark green robe, and Finduilas was wearing a white and gold shift with a dark blue overdress with a golden belt, and a gold and pearl headband.

Sam Baggins was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants, and Serena was wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue hair-ribbon.

Not long after they were all standing at one side of the large room, the new generation of Mirkwoods royal family came into their fathers study, Oropher was dressed in a dark blue tunic with black leggings and wearing a silver circlet, Sorcha was dressed in a flowing white and gold dress, matching jewelry and a copper tiara.

Once Oropher and Sorcha had entered and gone to stand at the other side of the room Amrungil and Catherine, also twins, arrive. Thankfully Sorcha has made them wear _different _clothes rather then dressing the same, Amrungil is wearing a sky-blue dress with a golden sash and golden jewelry, while Catherine is dressed in a flowing white gown trimmed with blue and small silver earrings.

Finally, Anna and Laure come inside, Anna was now wearing a golden yellow dress with a white sash, a pearl necklace, and a golden hair-ribbon, and Laure was now wearing a light red shift with a gold overdress, gold earrings, and a red hair-ribbon, once Anna and Laure were standing with their older brother and sisters they bowed/curtsied in front of their father and Oropher and Sorcha began telling their father what had happened when they had disappeared five months ago and just where it was that they had ended up landing.

Now if only Legolas could find out whereabouts in Middle-earth his wife, her sister, and her friends had somehow managed to end up landing in when _they _had returned from their home world.

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

* * *

_Authors Note: First Chapter of my new story is finally up. Next Chapter will be dedicated to the person whose review is the nicest, and whoever reviewed first._

_Winter Queens._


End file.
